stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: Excelsior
Star Trek ''Excelsior'' is an audio drama based on Star Trek created by Gene Roddenberry. The series was created by James Heaney in 2007. It is produced by Starship Excelsior productions. History of the series The Series premiered on September 28th, 2007 with Season One, Act I, "There You Are". An average of five or six episodes are produced each season, released at irregular intervals, with special episodes and interviews interspersed throughout. The series has been in production for three seasons, and is currently in production. Summary The USS Excelsior (NCC-2000-C), last of the Great Dominion War dreadnoughts, first in the hearts and minds of the men and women of Task Force 38. It had once been the ship of legends, Grenn, Duvall, Underwood, Raku. From 2375 to 2379 Excelsior had been the front line of defense for the Iconian Gateway that opened up Starfleet's territory to a hard won sector of the Delta Quadrant. Two years ago, short of crew, facing Federation-wide force redistribution, the Excelsior was temporarily mothballed. One year later, the Borg offensive pushed Starfleet's Delta forces back through the gateway to the Alpha Quadrant. High ranking Excelsior veterans scattered throughout Starfleet saw this and decided, two years was far too long. After two years of storage, Excelsior was pulled out of mothballs for a special mission of critical importance to the Federation. Under the command of retired Captain Sharvah C Sheresh, Excelsior launched from Starbase 911 to the extreme edge of the galaxy, answering a distress call from a ship missing for over 60 years, the SS Anbar. During the mission, something went horribly wrong. The First Officer, a Commander Rachel Cortez, was forced to kill Captain Shiresh. Following that disastrous mission, Excelsior was fully reactivated and returned to active duty. Under the command of now Captain Rachel Cortez, Her first mission, was to establish diplomatic relations with Valandria, a planet near the galactic barrier. Captain Cortez also had a second, more covert mission. Take high-resolution scans of a nebula in the area of space where a distress call from a ship named the SS Anbar originated. This portion of the mission was under the control of General Isaac Brahms of Starfleet Intelligence. Her orders were to review the scans, and report back directly to the General. Her final report to Brahms recommended he be prepared to take "extreme measures." Places in Starship Excelsior Gevinon Prime A waterworld, and the base of operations for the zero fleet in the sector of space the SS Anbar was found. Twenty years ago, the planet was invaded by the Bluegill fleet. Having no planetary defenses, let alone spaceflight, the Gevinese were conquered and infested. Their bodies live on, but nothing of Gevinon's people remain. Located beneath the surface are gigantic air bubbles that contain facilities for land dwelling bluegills. Paradise A class M world beyond the Milky Way Galactic barrier. Sometime during their 69 year exile from the Federation, the SS Anbar found this marginally habitable world and established a colony on it, the primary mission was to feed the Anbar crew. Under its Governor, Becca Sanders, the colony prospered despite zero attacks, as well as local predators, such as bog hogs. When the Anbar left to make its run for the passage, a number of colonists, as well as Anbar crewmembers decided to remain behind and try to make a home for themselves, away from the zero invasion. The current fate of the colony remains unknown. Union Union is a class M world, as well as the planet Starbase 911 orbits. Union supports a substantial Federation population. Starfleet also has planet based facilities, including a high-security holding area that briefly incarcerated General Isaac Brahms. In addition to the starbase itself, there is also an array in orbit capable of performing a barrion sweep. Valandria A class M world, just beyond the Iconian gateway in the Delta quadrant. The planet is ruled by a reptillian species known as the Valandrians. A Matriarcal society, they were peaceful planet of herbivores until the crash landing of a ship carrying a species known as "The Myriad". The Myriad took refuge inside a pillar deep within the caverns of Valandria and 'spoke to the Valandrians' telepathically. The Valandrians changed, becoming a race of bloodthirsty warriors. Valandria's proximity to the gateway in the Delta quadrant was of such strategic importance to the Federation, that multiple attempts were made to establish diplomatic relations. All the attempts ended in disaster, not only because the Myriad were manipulating the Valandrians, making them paranoid, but they had been warned by "The Oracle" That when "The Gods" made planetfall, they would bring "The Wasting" and it would be the harbinger of their planet's destruction. Acting on the orders of the rebel General Sorid-Gee, the Valandrians initiated a sneak attack against the Excelsior, severely damaging the ship. Evading the onslaught, Commander Dovan and Lieutenant Yubari managed to beam into the catacombs, and with the aid of Planetary Premier Betren-Na exposed, then neutralized the telepathic attack known as the wasting, and the telepathic control by the Myriad over the Valandrians. With the telepathic link broken, the Valandrians stopped fighting, and began the slow return to their peaceful way of life. Betren-Na thanked Dovan and crew for their aid but refused to sign any treaty. Given time, Valandria might consider the question at some later date. Ships, stations, starbases and units SS Anbar The SS Anbar (NAR-11007) was a Antares class III Neutronic Fuel carrier, the same type ship as the Kobayashi Maru. 69 years ago while under the command of Captain Christopher Cox, it was on a routine transport run when it fell into a wormhole and travelled 200,000 light-years, beyond the galactic barrier. Eventually the Anbar found a class M planet, which they named Paradise. Some of the crew made homes on the surface, raising families, and growing crops to feed the crew. The Anbar encountered a hostile lifeform in the big empty called the Zero. For the next fifty years, the crew of the Anbar fought, lived, raised families, and died, struggling for the slightest hope to return home. In one of the Anbar s many battles with the zero, Captain Cox was killed when the hull surrounding the bridge ruptured, and vented into space. His daughter, Samantha assumed the duties of Captain. Eventually, the Anbar gained an ally in the void, the Scions. A means was created in a nearby nebula to generate a passage into the Milky Way Galaxy. The Zero arrived first and had opened the passage, pouring ships through as fast as they could. After the Captain's daughter Tawny, was killed while trying to make a run for the passage in the Anbar s sole shuttlecraft, Cox was determined to make another attempt with the Anbar, with or without the Scions ' help. With a crew made up of volunteers, The Anbar entered the nebula for the passage. Inside, they were met by over two million Zero warships. With nothing more than antiquated energy weapons, along with nuclear tipped missiles, the Anbar was overwhelmed. The damage to the ship was catastrophic. Warp drive and impulse engines were destroyed, 2/3rds of the crew were dead. The Zero would have finished them were it not for the intervention of the Scion Triassa and his group of ten Scion defender warships. The Scions closed the passage and followed the Anbar through. Despite having no shields, engines or weapons, the Anbar survived the transit through the passage. After transmitting a distress signal, the Anbar survivors were rescued by the Federation starship USS Excelsior. Unfortunately, during an inspection of the Anbar by Captain Sheresh, Ensign Phillipe Ermez, a zero operative, fired a phaser into a zero swarm pod, also known as a "bug bomb". The resulting swarm of zero parasites overwhelmed the defenses on the Anbar, and very nearly took the Excelsior as well. The swarm was fought off, and Captain Cox, Brady Winters, and schoolmarm Mrs. Chen volunteered to return to the Anbar and cover the escape of the Excelsior as she left with the remaining Anbar survivors. The Anbar was encountered again two years later when it was once more visited by the Excelsior, this time under the command of Commander Alcar Dovan. The crew was searching for something called "The Sword of Damocles", and the clues pointed to the Anbar. Upon arriving at the wreck, no lifesigns were detected. An away team was sent over. Shortly following their arrival, they were attacked by the no longer dormant swarm still aboard Anbar. At the same time, Excelsior was attacked by three zero frigates. With the timely arrival of the Section 31 ship USS Renegade, they were able to hold their own. Despite the combined efforts of both starships, the zero were able to prevent the away team from beaming back to Excelsior. When the two ships finally were able to make a run for the Anbar, one of the zero ships rammed into the Anbar, in an attempt to cover its retreat. The Anbar was destroyed, the away team, presumed lost. Master: Christopher Cox/Samantha Cox Navigator: Tom Skolund/Jack Cox Jr. Chief Engineer: Thor. Triage Chief: Brady Winters. Starbase 911 A major Federation Starbase located in orbit over Planet Union. SB911 was established shortly after the discovery of an Iconian gateway into an unexplored sector of the Delta Quadrant. Fully operational, the Starbase boasts full starship repair and refit facilities, short of a full shipyard, as well as a barrion array as located in orbit. The Starbase proper is a typical stand alone Spacedock, capable of holding 16 capital ships in dock, with another 12 along the outer wall. Some of the facilities are planetbound, such as the high security facility that briefly held General Isaac Brahms. Commanding Officer: Admiral Athos Roarke-Parker USS Excelsior USS Excelsior (NCC-2000-C) Sovereign class. The primary ship the series is based upon. USS Mercury Intrepid class starship. Rachel Cortez served as First Officer of this starship prior to her appointment as Captain of the Excelsior. USS Oracle (NCV-83124) Advanced prototype starship developed in the future during Starfleet's conflict with the Myriad. The Oracle was invovlved in a collision with a Myriad vessel and crashed on the surface of Valandria. A side effect of the collision was the two vessels passed through the surface and partially melded into the planet itself. It was also thrown back 500 years into the past. The ship's artificial intelligence hologram survived planetfall and contaminated the Valandrian culture. The ship's remains, as well as the hologram were discovered by Captain Cortez and her away teams. Lieutenants Rol and Lorhrok were transported to the future prior to the ship's crash landing and tried to save the lives of the crew despite the possible implications within the limited time available. Chief Medical Officer: Commander Melissa Sharp USS Renegade Kindred class scout ship. A Section 31 vessel under the command of General Isaac Brahms. Like her sister ship, the Nosferatu, the Renegade is overweaponed, overpowered, and has a cloaking device. In the words of Admiral Parker, Renegade was "Quick, deadly, and highly illegal". When the Excelsior and her crew broke out of Starbase 911 and made its dash for the dark matter nebula near the Hesperus sector, General Brahms volunteered to take the Renegade and stop them. When Parker scoffed at the idea, Brahms broke out of prison, boarded the Renegade, and began his pursuit. The Renegade finally caught up with Excelsior as she was engaged with three Bluegill frigates at the location of the SS Anbar. Realizing that stopping the Excelsior was now a moot point, Renegade joined the fight on the side of Excelsior. They destroyed one frigate, and pusued the other back to its base on Gevinon Prime. Bluegill reinforcements joined the fight, and Renegade was destroyed covering Excelsior's retreat. Commanding Officer: General Isaac Brahms USS Tornado The Tornado was at Starbase 911 for a barrion sweep when it was drafted by Admiral Parker to help with the recapture of the Renegade and General Isaac Brahms. Commanding Officer: Admiral Tenson USS Yorktown Galaxy class starship. The Yorktown carried Alex Rol, Ryan Willis, and Isaac Brahms to the Dark matter Nebula. There they encountered a graveyard of over 100,000 dead Borg vessels and half a million zero frigates. Boarding one, they attempted to access data when part of the cube reactivated. Rol tried to bluff the Borg into believing they were infested with bluegill parasites. Initially successful, the deception was discovered, and the Borg managed to signal their fleet. Fearing discovery and having the sword of Damocles fall, Isaac Brahms took it on himself and destroyed the Yorktown. All hands were lost. Commanding Officer: Captain Allan Characters Adow, Kenash (Played by Carla Bandiera) Chief Petty Officer Kenash Adow was an engineering specialist originally assigned as sub-crew from Starbase 911 repair team, but had been reassigned to the Excelsior prior to its departure for Valandria. Decidedly not shy about expressing her opinion on just about any subject, Adow drew the ire of Chief Engineer Alecz Lorhrok at their first meeting when she challenged his authority to be Chief Engineer. "I don't think a junior grade lieutenant should be Chief Engineer on a ship as grand as the Excelsior, one of the most pretigiuous ships in the whole fleet, and they give it to you, of all plain janes?" That remark earned Adow a transfer to waste reclaimation. When she complained to the First Officer, LCDR Alcar Dovan, he simply replied, "Can't say I blame him!" Her opinions were not restricted to superiors. When stowaway Simon Westlake earned a position in Main Engineering, Adow undermined his efforts, then complained to Lorhrok, "I don't know what I'm going to do with Westlake, there, sir! He dosen't have the training for this job and we're an active engineering department, _not_ a charity school!" When Lorhrok asked how much of it was Simon, and how much her attitude. "If the mistakes you mean are the same ones you caused for Mister Westlake . . . . . . ." Despite the efforts of more than one of the senior staff, Adow simply refused to work well with others, preferring her own method of challenging everyone on just about any subject. Lack of people skills aside, Adow was a skilled engineer. On more than one occaision, the senior staff turned to her skills when the pressure was on, though she may have run out of chances with LCDR Underwood. During the pursuit of the two bluegill frigates following the destruction of the Anbar, Adow was being her usual blunt self with Underwood. "If you'll excuse me, I have a warp engine to save?" Underwood tried to be civil but Adow gave no quarter. "Like I said . . . . engine to save? Alone with a bunch of half-baked warp jockeys!" Underwood replied, "We all miss LT Lorhrok . . . . ." Adow shot back, "Do you? Do you really? How many times did you actually speak to Alexander Lorhrok? . . . You haven't said ten words to Alex in a month! To any of us below decks! You've been too busy rommancing the Captain's chair! Well now you've got it, unless Dovan stops hiding in his quarters! Make it count for more for something other than sympathy cards!" Underwood simply replied, "You're very lucky Chief! I now believe in second chances!" . . . . . . "Because that was your first!" Amara, Leo Brahms, Isaac (Played by Julian Bane) Isaac Brahms was a Former General in Starfleet Intelligence, as well as Commanding Officer of the Kindred class Section 31 ship Renegade. He had been court-martialled and convicted of murder. Were it not for a strange turn of events, Isaac Brahms would have been a rising star in Starfleet's science community. From as far back as when they were children, Isaac and his sister, Tryla dreamed of careers in Starfleet. Tryla would be the Captain, and Isaac would be her science officer. Things went according to plan for the longest time. Tryla had attained her Captaincy at an early age, and Isaac had graduated from Stanford, and was in his final year at Starfleet Academy when Tryla was killed following her infestation with a neural parasite.( ) Her death was officially listed as "Complications following routine surgery for an undiagnosed heart defect". Isaac scoffed at that explanation, choosing to investigate on his own. demerits began to accumulate. A disciplinary board was to be convened, but Isaac was caught trying to infiltrate the quarters of Alex Rol. Rather than apprehend him, Rol recruited him for Starfleet Intelligence. Isaac accepted. The next event to significantly alter Brahms' out occured on a planet named Nakos. A cataclysmic earthquake uncovered ruins that began to send out transmissions in the low EM band. Taking the fastest ship available, Rol and Brahms sped towards Nakos. Five hours from Nakos, they picked up a distress signal from one of the scientists, a Dr Harley Warren. The science team had managed to translate two pages of the manuscript, and he was prepared to send the pages over the com, but Isaac declined. Concerned for their lives, he urged them to take cover, and await rescue. He did this because, he believed that's what Tryla would've done. By the time their ship arrived, the scientists were dead, the data was gone, and all they could glean was one sentence from a dying scientist, "Machines in the Dark!" From that point on, the mission would take precedence over everything, including innocent lives. Isaac finally crossed the line on a mission to a dark matter nebula. Inside was a vast graveyard of Borg and Bluegill ships. The numbers were so vast that they could scarcely be counted. Boarding one, they discovered some type of compound. The Borg identified it as "Compound 130385". It appeared to be an inocculation against infestation by the parasites. If an outside entity discovered either the existence of the compound, or the knowledge of the compound was disclosed, The Sword of Damocles would fall meaning total annihlation. Starfleet's presence at the cube could not be discovered, at all costs. Isaac, without authority, destroyed the ship they arrived at the nebula in, the USS Yorktown, killing over 1000 men and women. Since then, Brahms and his team were racing from one crisis to another, killing without hesitation anyone that threatened disclosure of the Sword of Damocles. His most heinous act occured when he ordered the attack on Planet New Victoria, for the sole purpose of slowing down the Excelsior, so that his pursuing forces could catch up with, and destroy it. Isaac Brahms does not regret one innocent life lost because of his actions. His personal philosophy is this; "I have a theory I've been working on. My theory is this; For every bright-eyed idealist in the universe signing treaties, making discoveries and inspiring children, there has to be someone else. Someone in the shadows who does terrible things, so the treaties and the discoveries, and the smiling children endure. And I believe that's a price worth paying. For the universe to lit up by one Tryla Scott, is worth a hundred monsters like me protecting her legacy." Cortez, Rachel Cox, Christopher (Played by James Heaney) (Deceased)Skipper of the SS Anbar. Father to Samantha Cox, distant relative to Rachel Cortez. Christopher Cox was Captain of the Anbar when it got caught in an unstable wormhole and was shot over 200,000 light-years, beyond the Milky Way Galactic barrier. Against all odds, for over 20 years Cox commanded the Anbar to a safe harbor, a planet in the big empty, which they named Paradise. 29 years into their exile, the Anbar was engaged in battle with a hostile species called the Zero. Though the Anbar survived the battle, the hull plating surrounding the bridge buckled, then failed, venting atmosphere into space. Captain Cox and most of the bridge crew were killed. Cox's daughter, Samantha, was selected as Christopher Cox's successor. Cox, Jack Jr (Played by Gareth Bowley) Navigator of the SS Anbar. Son of Jack Sr and Skipper Samantha Cox, brother to Tawny. Jack Jr was born after the Anbar was stranded beyond the Galactic barrier. He wholeheartedly embraced the idea of returning to earth. That is, until he finally realized he was in love with the colony governor, Becca Sanders. After he proposed, Jack Jr came to a decision. Even though his mother and the Anbar would make a run for the passage, Jack Jr had decided to remain on Paradise with Becca and raise a family. Cox, Jack Sr (Played by Robert Hawke) (Deceased) Jack Cox Sr was the husband of Skipper Samantha Cox, and father to Jack junior and Tawny. At some point in the past, Jack Sr was captured and infested by the zero parasites, and became King Mab. Mab was killed when his ship was destroyed by a Scion defender warship. Cox, Samantha (Played by Eleiece Krawiec) Skipper of the SS Anbar Daughter of Christopher Cox, Wife to Jack Cox Sr, Mother to Jack Jr and Allison "Tawny Cox. Samantha was the only child of Anbar Captain Christopher Cox. She assumed the position of Captain by majority vote following the death of her father in battle with the Zero. For more than thirty years Sam Cox skippered the Antares-class frieghter through her battles, her victories, and tragedies. She never gave up looking for a way to return the Anbar to Federation space, even though she'd never been there. Her iron-willed determination clashed with that of the Paradise Colony Governor Becca Sanders. When their mission to enter the passage was compromised by the appearance of the zero armada in the nebula, Becca believed it was time to scrap the Anbar, and permanently settle on Paradise, leaving the Milky Way to its fate, along with the Bluegill fleet. Sam briefly considered the possibility, that is, until her daughter, Tawny stole the Anbar's sole shuttlecraft to make a run for the passage, dying in the attempt. Her death pushed Sam to try for the passage. Offerring the crew and Paradise the choice, she took her crew of volunteers and made for the passage. The 100-plus year freighter was confronted by over two million zero warships inside the nebula. Sam pressed her ship onwards despite the horrendous amount of damage the ship was taking. The Anbar would have been destroyed, were it not for the timely arrival of the Scion, Triassa, and his 10 Scion defender warships. The Anbar went into the passage, no weapons, no shields, no engines. Samantha blamed herself for the casualties the ship suffered in the battle. Mr Chen, Thor, Tommy Chen, and Tom Skolund, who died in Sam's arms after the Anbar emerged from the passage. She asked him, "Who will help me find my way?" Tom answered, "Why would you need help with all those stars?" After transmitting a distress call, she helped the survivors try to gain access to the nursery, which had been locked down prior to entering the passage, 39 days earlier. When the door was finally opened, it appeared the all the children had died from lack of food, but the schoolmarm, barely conscious, told her they were able to break into a coolant line for water, after the ten days of supplies ran out. Shortly thereafter, The Excelsior arrived, and rescued the survivors. Against Sam's advice, Captain Sheresh insisted on investigating the zero boarding pod that had lodged itself on deck 15. a cursory exam revealed one was missing. It was then that Ensign Phillipe Ermez revealed himself as a zero operative, firing on the pod, releasing the 10,000 zero parasites. Sam successfully escaped to the Excelsior, but the parasites had made it there and the crew were fighting for their lives. Samantha insisted on being taken to the computer core, where the Anbar survivors were being kept. Her escort, Lt Alex Rol was insistent that acting Captain Rachel Cortez needed to speak to her immediately. Sam would not relent, and Rol finally told her that they needed the crew to return to Anbar. Aghast, both Sam and Brady steadfastly refused. Rol countered, "If there were any other way, We've picked up three more bluegill vessels. Gevinom class. We need the Anbar to cover our escape.. . . . It's more than the Excelsior at stake. otherwise we'd fight to the death, I swear it!" Despite Rol's desperation, Sam would not be moved. Rol finally countered, "If I held a gun to the head of one of the Anbar children, I don't think you'd hesitate." "Take it from someone who knows, Mr Rol. Survival is not a good enough reason for surviving." After meeting with the survivors, Sam decided to save her people. She, Brady Winters, and Mrs Chen returned to the Anbar to cover the Excelsior's escape. After the Excelsior cleared the area, the Anbar scrubbed her warp trail to insure she wouldn't be tracked. The three bluegill ships converged on the Anbar. When the Anbar was next encountered, there were no lifesigns. Sam Cox next made an appearance on the Planet Gevinon. Neeva, Rol, Simon, The Major and the rest of the Excelsior away team had been freed of the neural parasites and were trying to covertly make their way in the land dweller facility. Sam agreed to help them. Cox, Allison "Tawny" (Played by Joyce Bender) (Deceased) Allison 'Tawny' Cox was the daughter of Jack and Samantha Cox, and sister to Jack Jr. Impulsive and argumentative, Tawny was often the focus of trouble, often giving in to her emotions, rather than seek a rational solution. A continuing source of frustration for her mother and brother, they often had to clean up after Tawny's misadventures. Tawny was killed by the zero fleet after she stole the Anbar's sole shuttle in an attempt to break the zero blockade and run for the passage, and Milky Way Galaxy. Dovan, Alcar Ermez, Phillipe (Played by Tom Barnes) Ensign Phillipe Ermez was an engineering specialist assigned to the USS Excelsior. In reality, Ermez was an operative for the zero, a parasitic species that infests the body of another lifeform. The parasite infesting him was part of the initial incursion into Federation space 40 years prior. The actual consciousness of Phillipe Ermez had long since passed into oblivion. He was aboard during the Excelsior's rescue of the SS Anbar. Ermez was able to release his comrades from the boarding pod that had penetrated the Anbar by firing his phaser, opening up the pod. Despite his efforts, the parasite swarm on the Excelsior was driven off, and the swarm on the Anbar went dormant. Ermez was alone again. Ermez's next opportunity came following the Excelsior's return to Starbase 911. The flight recorder on the ship held a log of CDR Cortez killing Capt Sheresh. Seizing the opportunity, Ermez planted a bomb inside the log recorder, and detonating it, killing Ensign T'Kala, framing General Brahms for the deed. This prompted CDR Dovan to violate orders and launch for the Sword of Damocles. This gave him the opportunity to return to his people, as well as further sabotage. At one point, The Ermex parasite switched bodies into the ships CMO, Melissa Sharp. The parasite's lack of medical knowledge, along with her lack of familiarity with the crew raised many questions, but none so serious as to undertake defensive measures such as quarantine. The parasite returned to the Ermez body, but was apprehended by CDR Dovan and his victim, Dr Melissa Sharp. Realizing the hope of his returning to his people was dimming to non-existence, he made his last play. Attempting to trick Isaac Brahms into killing him, using the comms system (Ep 307 Ozymandias) The final resolution of the parasite was Brahms would take the parasite. Because he had been inoculated with Bettlejuice, he would still retain control over his body, and his consciousness, but be able to access the parasite's memories. Ermez's body would be allowed to pass into oblivion. When the mission was over, the parasite would be removed. (Ep 308 What Happened on Gevinon Prime) Lorhrok, Alecz Natukov, Faith (Played by Kennedy) (Deceased) A Terran Lieutenant in Starfleet Special operations. the original Faith Natukov had been murdered, and her place taken by a changeling. Her orders were to kill Lieutenant Colonel Alex Rol, and assume his identity. The Changeling served with distinction as part of Colonel Rol's team, eventually getting a recommendation from Rol for qualification as a solo operative. On her final mission with her team, she infiltrated a Cardassian reasearch facility on Planet Loval. The team discovered the Cardassians were developing a morphogenic bio-weapon for use against the Founders. After being injured by enemy weapons fire, she revealed herself to her other team mate, Major Isaac Brahms and tried to kill him. She was stopped by Col Rol. She professed her love for him, and begged him to join her at the great link, promising he would be happy. With great great sadness, Rol killed the Changeling, and collected the virus. Neeva (Played by Kennedy) An Orion Starfleet Operations specialist, Lieutenant Commander Neeva was the Operations and Second Officer aboard the USS Excelsior. In her own words, "I've never had a male C.O. I didn't hate." Neeva was well grounded in Starfleet rules and regulations. LT Yubari once commented, "You're an intransigent young hothead who doesn't know the difference between rightness and outrage. . . . . We should be friends." During the trip out, though she didn't share CDR Dovan's take on the situation, and believed he should face court-martial for his actions, she also recognized that he had the support of the majority of the crew, so her best option was to "keep my head down and do my job." When approached by Diplomatic Officer (As well as disgraced former Captain) LCDR Joshua Underwood about relieving Dovan and securing the ship, Neeva refused to commit herself either way. Though she found Dovan's disregard for the rules disturbing, she found Underwood was definitely no improvement. While she was working on decrypting the pursuing Renegade's comm transmissions, planet New Victoria came under attack by pirates, acting under orders from General Brahms. When Excelsior arrived in orbit, it was jumped by 28 pirate fighters. ship damage caused the computer core, where she was working on decryption started to fill up with viridium 9 gas. Refusing to leave the core after being ordered to by CDR Dovan, Neeva finally broke Brahm's encryption. Brahms pounced on the opportunity, ordering Neeva to signal their surrender to the pirates. Ignoring protests and arguments from both Dovan and Underwood, Neeva opened the channel. Before she could take any further action, the gas rendered her unconscious. Her rescue by CDR Dovan eased her feelings towards him, albeit slightly. Neeva was part of the away team that boarded the SS Anbar. After beaming over, she, along with the rest of the away team was swarmed by a bluegill boarding party. After some inital success fighting them off, they were overwhelmed. Neeva was infected by a bluegill named Esplund. Esplund felt intense guilt over what she was doing to Neeva, but desperately wanted a body. She was killed by asphyxiation when the Major grabbed her gill, cutting off her oxygen supply. Esplund fled Neeva's body before she died. Neeva, Simon Westlake, The Major, as well as a few others were last known to be stranded on planet Gevinon Prime. Roarke-Parker, Athos Rol, Alex Sanders, Becca (Played by Joyce Bender) Colony Governor on Planet Paradise. Becca led the effort to tame that mucky bog hog infested planet and made it habitable, growing crops, raising children, making a future. As much as Samantha Cox was determined to get the Anbar back home, Becca was determined to make a future on Paradise. As a result, on more than one occaision, she butted heads with Skipper Sam Cox. Still, Sanders and planet Paradise were crucial in providing food and raw materials for the Anbar. Becca fell in love with, and married the Skipper's son, Jack Jr. together they decided to remain on Paradise, away from the impending zero invasion of the Milky Way Galaxy. Sharp, Melissa Siresh, Sharvah (Played by James Smagata)(Deceased)A retired Starfleet Captain. After leaving Starfleet, Sheresh took up residence on Planet Deneva. Isaac Brahms and Ryan Willis approached the Captain with a request for his services. Initially declining, Sheresh reconsidered after Brahms told him, that in exchange for his cooperation, he would be offered command of the currently mothballed USS Excelsior. His mission would be to investigate a distress signal near a dark matter nebula that appeared to be from the SS Anbar, a class III Neutronic fuel carrier that disappeared on a routine run nearly 70 years previous. After clearing Starbase 911, the ship arrived on scene to find the Anbar adrift, no weapons, shields or propulsion. After rescuing the survivors, Captain Sheresh was investigating an undetonated zero boarding pod on the Anbar, nicknamed a "bug bomb" when a zero operative, Ensign Phillipe Ermez fired a phaser at the pod, causing it to open. Sheresh was infected by one of the zero parasites. Now under the control of the bluegills, Sheresh violated Starfleet orders to sterilize the area, and tried to bring the parasites back to Federation space. In accordance with her orders, the First Officer, Commander Rachel Cortez killed Captain Sheresh. Skolund, Tom (Played by Karl Puder) (Deceased) Terran Navigator aboard the SS Anbar. Tom was the last remaining crewmember to have actually stood on planet Earth prior to the Anbar's run for the passage. (Star Trek: Anbar, The Barrier Pt XII Sunset) Skolund was a friend and mentor to both Captains Cox. Tom was held in high esteem by all who knew him. Skolund died just after the Anbar's successful transit of the passage. T'Kala (Played by Anne Maloney) (Deceased) A Vulcan Starfleet Special Operations officer, Ensign T'Kala was assigned to the Starfleet Marine Force attached to the USS Excelsior. Along with Alex Rol and Leo Amara, the three of them had secret orders from General Brahms himself to destroy the Excelsior if there were any indication of bluegill infiltration onboard.T'Kala was killed instantly when the flight recorder she was examining was blown up by Ensign Ermez. Triassa Underwood, Joshua (Played by Gareth Bowley) Excelsior Chief Diplomat LCDR Joshua Underwood was her former Captain prior to the ship being placed in mothballs. Then - Captain Underwood, in a fit of rage struck his superior officer, Admiral Athos Roarke-Parker because, "I thought he had it in for me!". Rather than face incarceration, Underwood resigned from Starfleet, purchased a reconditioned garbage scow, and spent two years chasing space boomer legends about the Scions of the Stars. Finding little or no success, he petitioned Admiral Parker for reinstatement. After being turned down multiple times, he was reinstated by Admiral Parker with a two grade reduction in rank, and was assigned to his old ship, Excelsior as Chief Diplomat. Officially, Admiral Parker admonished him not to try to seek a return to Excelsior's center chair, but both CDR Dovan, as well as Underwood knew that Parker had placed him there to keep Dovan in line, and, failing that, take his place. Underwood's zeal to regain his old chair earned him the emnity of nearly everyone onboard. His behavior went so far as to make an end run around Excelsior's chain of command and report to Admiral Parker, directly on at least one occaision. His first attempt to keep CDR Dovan in line occured in orbit over Planet New Victoria, following Excelsior's breakout from Starbase 911. The ship was responding to a distress call, the colony having been attacked by pirates, the same pirates that had been harrassing the ship for most of her journey. They had been acting on the orders of General Isaac Brahms, who needed to slow the Excelsior down enough so he and his ship, the Renegade could catch her, and destroy her. After his attempts to slow the ship by damaging its warp drive were thrwarted, Brahms ordered the pirate ships to attack the Federation Colony on New Victoria. He knew that Excelsior would have to stop to render aid. After the Ship arrived in standard orbit, Underwood ordered the shields dropped and placed into low orbit to recover survivors. Dovan countermanded the order, reminding him that the pirates could still be in the area. As inappropriate as it was Underwood argued with Dovan on the bridge, just before the pirates appeared from behind New Victoria's moon and attacked. The Second attempt occured as LCDR Neeva reported from the Computer core that she had broken Brahms' encryption. again, without consulting anyone, Underwood ordered Neeva to contact Brahms and signal Excelsior's surrender, believing Brahms would be reasonable and spare their lives. Despite Dovan's protests, Underwood persisted, firing off, "You don't have to follow the orders of a rogue captain, Neeva!" When Dovan accused him of mutiny, Underwood shot back, "_Now_ you know how Admiral Parker feels, Dthe ovan!" Neeva lost consciousness in the damaged computer core due to leaking viridium 9 gas before she was able to do either Dovan or Underwood's bidding. After Dovan used the decrypted code to redirect the pirate fighters to a new target. . . . . The USS Renegade. Dovan then ordered security personnel to the computer core, and for Underwood to accompany him. When he asked Dovan why, he merely replied, "So you can be a hero." Underwood sputtered that "Captains don't commit suicide, Dovan! That's selfish emotional indulgence. I think Neeva would appreciate that!" Despite his apprehensions, Dovan managed to rescue Neeva. After a halfhearted attempt to turn Excelsior around, Underwood conceded to Dovan's leadership. Underwood indirectly achieved his goal with the help of the Bluegill operative Ensign Phillipe Ermez. Ermez fed Underwood's fears when he told Underwood that several key personnel had been infested with parasites. That list included CDR Alcar Dovan. Ermez fed the same story to Dovan, telling him that Underwood was the parasite. A showdown on the bridge followed, Dovan and Underwood each accusing each other of being the bluegill infiltrator. As it turned out, while the Chief Diplomat and First Officer were playing 'phaser tag' on the bridge, The operative was down in deflector control, trying to signal the Bluegill fleet. In order to catch the real parasite, Dovan conceded that until the parasite crisis was resolved, he transferred command authority to LCDR Underwood. Following the attack by the Bluegill three ship task force on the Excelsior, Underwood fought the ship while Dovan hunted down the parasite operative. The situation was deteriorating when the Renegade finally arrived. Underwood hailed Brahms and simply asked, "Are you friend or foe?" He then spat out, "Either give us a hand or get out of the way!" Surprisingly, given that his mission was now a moot point, Brahms cooperated. The two ships were holding their own, but Excelsior had an away team trapped onboard the Anbar, the ship they were searching for. Despite their combined efforts, the Bluegill ships were preventing recovery of the away team. Underwoods efforts had almost succeeded when one of the bluegill ships rammed the Anbar, hoping to cover its escape. The Anbar was destroyed, the away team, presumed lost. Since the loss of the Anbar, Underwood has pretty much dominated the bridge, since Dovan has isolated himself in his cabin, officially doing research, but in the eyes of the crew, he seemed to be hiding. Westlake, Simon Willis, Ryan Winters, Brady (Played by Vivian Cheung/Eliza Martin) Chief of Triage on the SS Anbar. Brady was the closest thing to a physician the crew of the Anbar had. Brady's favorite line was, "I'm not a Doctor!" Winters was best friend to Skipper Sam Cox. They grew up together on the Anbar. Though she was as good as any EMS tech, Brady hated the trauma and the death she was forced to confront during the many attacks the Anbar was forced to endure. During the Anbar's run for the passage she was forced to abandon a patient, engineer Thor, because she knew Thor was dying, and she couldn't waste time or resources on him. She broke her own orders when she came across a child, little Tommy Chen. though she ordered her assistant on, she stayed with Tommy until he died from his wounds. Brady survived the Anbar's transit of the passage and was rescued following the arrival of The USS Excelsior. Brady volunteered to join Sam and Mrs Chen, the Schoolmarm back on the Anbar to cover the escape of the Excelsior. Her current fate was unknown. Yubari, Asuka Civilizations Scions of The Stars The Zero List of Excelsior episodes Season 1 - The Excelsior Returns *Act I - There You Are (Released 28 September 2007) *Act II - The Valandrian Expedition (Released 05 December 2007) *Act III - Turns of Events (Released 25 January 2008) *Act IV - Wildfire (Released 05 April 2008) *Act V - Down The Rabbit Hole (Released 12 July 2008) Season 2 - Murder in the Blue Morgue *Act I - The First Two Deaths (Released 05 October 2008) *Act II - The Investigation (Released 04 January 2009) *Act III - Her Hardest Hue to Hold (Released 29 March 2009) *Act IV - The Manchurian Officer (Released 01 July 2009) *Act V - Golden Things (Released 24 October 2009) Season 3 - The Sword of Damocles *Part I - Every Good Captain has Admiral Issues (Released 19 March 2010) *Part II - The Pursuit (Released 09 May 2010) *Part III - The Wreck in the Hesperus (Released 20 October 2010) *Part IV - The Infestation (Released 26 December 2010) *Part V - Trust but Verify (Released 06 February 2011) *Part VI - The Man From Syracuse (Released 01 June 2011) *Part VII - Ozymandius (Released 26 December 2011) *Part VIII - What Happened on Gevenon Prime (Released on 08 July 2012) *Part IX - The Graceful End (Unreleased) Specials *1A - Debugging Entry (Released 01 April 2008) *2A - The Line (Released 10 September 2009) *2B - No One Gets out alive (Released 26 December 09) *3A - Star Trek: Anbar, The Barrier Part XII (Released 07 August 2010) *3B - Safeties Off (Released 08 September 2010) *3D - Swordplay: A Recap (Released 01 April 2011) *3E - Five Minute The Excelsior Returns (Released 01 April 2012) Memorable quotes "You're our Captain! You can be a hero on your own time! But your job right now is to get your people out of here alive!" - Lt Yubari Asuka, Ep 103 Wildfire "I'm not a nice man! Polite, but not nice!" - Admiral Parker, Ep 301 Every Good Captain has Admiral Issues "I've gotten a second chance, Dovan! I intend to use it!" - LCDR Joshua Underwood, Ep 301 Every Good Captain has Admiral Issues ''"Your record is one of the most heavily reprimanded in Starfleet! You're insubordinate and self-righteous! Now, those qualities have made some great Starfleet Captains, I'm very optimistic about your future, Commander. But not this time. _This_ time, I need you to follow my orders. Commander Underwood is my guarantee that you will." ''-Admiral Parker, Ep 301, Every Good Captain has Admiral Issues ''"I've never had a male C.O. I didn't hate. . . . . I suspect, when you start acting like your personnel file, you'll join that club." ''- LCDR Neeva, Ep 301 Every Good Captain has Admiral Issues External link *Starship Excelsior Category:Fan audio dramas